Don't Jump
by Chryssi Rose
Summary: A songfic for the Tokio Hotel song, Don't Jump, Magnus convinces Alec not to do it. Rated T just to be safe for character deaths
1. Don't Jump

**DISCLAIMER, I don't own the Mortal Instruments, never will, for surely if I did, then there would be far more MAlec for me. :) **

**A/N: Sorry if this sux, it's mah first fic with MI reviews are much needed**

**The cold winter wind whipped around his black-clad body as he stared off into the infinite darkness beneath him. It was time to end this, he couldn't go on any more.**

_Magnus Bane was walking through the dark alleys of New York, a glamor covered him so he could walk by undisturbed. As he passed, a group of young men unloaded TVs from the back of their car into a shady establishment proclaiming the cheapest price for new TVs around. Homeless stole from the other homeless on the street as he passed throughly unaware of his presence. He followed his path along until he came to a police road block with bystanders crowded around looking up at the spectacle on the roof._

**He watched as the crowd gathered, the police pleaded with him to get off the edge, but all of this fell on deaf ears as he only wanted to hear one voice. But Magnus would never care enough to come to him. As if by its own will a tear slid down his cheek falling in the same path he planned to follow.**

_On top of the building, could it be, it was, Alec. Propelled by a force stronger than he, Magnus took off towards the building. The yellow police tape screamed at him to stop, but he didn't, he broke through it and ran into the building, despite the police shouting at him to stop._

**'Why, why me. Why is it always ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Alec thought back to the fight he'd gotten into earlier. Jace had started it with the jabs at his and Magnus' relationship, it was all in good fun, except today, today was the last he was going to take it. "Well at least I wasn't hot for my sister, and after finding out she wasn't my sister, lose that feeling!!!" he shouted. And that was that, by the end of the fight, Izzy had sided with Jace and the two had returned back to the Institute. Alec, on the other hand, had gone to the warehouse on whose ledge he now stood.**

_Magnus ran to the flight of steps that led up to the top of the building. The warlock ran at his top speed his lungs aching for air his muscles protesting the activity he forced on him. As he neared the top, he had to stop to breathe, getting up there and dying wasn't what he was trying to do. He stopped and gulped down some much needed air before continuing up the last flight of stairs._

**Alec looked down, there was nothing left for him any more.**

_Magnus looked up, the only man he ever truly loved was up there and needed him._

_**The door to the roof banged open to reveal the spiky headed man of his dreams, tears poured from him ruining his precious makeup he always worked for hour on. Magnus ran towards him, his coat billowing out behind him.**_

_**"ALEC!!!!!!!" he cried as he reached the boy on the ledge. "Please, Alec think about what you're doing! Think about who you'll leave behind if you do this!"**_

_**"Don't you think I thought of that, but no one even came to mind. No one would care if I never went home, they all hate me, they just don't want to say it to my face." the boy sobbed.**_

_**"I would care, you mother would care, Izzy would care, everyone would care, please Alec, don't do this, don't jump." Magnus pleaded.**_

_**"They blame me, for everything, Dad's injury, Max's death, it was all my fault." Alec sobbed he couldn't not do this, then he'd just be proving them all right, that he was a coward.**_

_**"Only cowards quit, Alec, and you are no coward." Magnus said as the boy turned to look at him. "If this is the only way, then, let me jump for you, I've lived longer, and you have so much ahead of you."**_

_**A smile found its way to the boy's face, "Maybe someone cares after all." he said as he jumped off the ledge into his partner's arms. A round of cheering was heard from below, but neither noticed as Alec thanked Magnus with a deep kiss that let him know, he would never jump because he finally realized, he was loved.**_

**_~*~_**

_**The couple reached the Institute hand in hand, they open the door together and descended into the large entryway where the others waited.**_

_**"Where were you, we were so worried!" "Don't you ever do this again!" "I'm sorry man, I didn't realize that upset you." "Oh, honey, come here, you need something to eat you're shaking with hunger!" Alec family circled him trying to pry his fingers from Magnus' hand.**_

_**"I'm fine, I just want to sleep, and Jace, it's okay, I'm sorry I said what I did too. Now if you'll excuse me," Alec pulled Magnus along until they reached his room. While in the entryway, Alec's family stood smiling and confused.**_

_**"At least he's happy" Maryse said breaking the silence.**_


	2. Spring Nicht

_**Disclaimer, yup, you guessed it, not of the owning sort. **_

**_Warning, CHARACTER DEATHS_**

_**The door to the roof banged open to reveal the spiky headed man of his dreams, tears poured from him ruining his precious makeup he always worked for hour on. Magnus ran towards him, his coat billowing out behind him.**_

_**"ALEC!!!!!!!" he cried as he reached the boy on the ledge. "Please, Alec think about what you're doing! Think about who you'll leave behind if you do this!"**_

_**"Don't you think I thought of that, but no one even came to mind. No one would care if I never went home, they all hate me, they just don't want to say it to my face." the boy sobbed.**_

_**"I would care, you mother would care, Izzy would care, everyone would care, please Alec, don't do this, don't jump." Magnus pleaded.**_

_**"They blame me, for everything, Dad's injury, Max's death, it was all my fault." Alec sobbed he couldn't not do this, then he'd just be proving them all right, that he was a coward.**_

_**Without looking at Magnus, he did what he had come up here to do, he jumped.**_

_**The sky was bleak and gray that morning as the Lightwoods gathered in the large graveyard next to the Institute. Magnus stood with them as they each went over to the pyre to say their final goodbyes.**_

_**Jace went first, "Alec, I'm sorry, I never meant any of what I said, I should have thought of what I was going to say before I let it go, please, forgive me." he choked out holding the hand of his parabati.**_

_**He left, giving Izzy some room to speak, "I wish I could say I hate you, but I don't I just wish you had chosen life, losing Max was bad enough, but Alec, you were supposed to be there for me." she sobbed stroking the messy black hair that Alec had never been able to tame.**_

_**One by one, they stepped forward to respect the fallen Shadowhunter. And the last up was Magnus, "I will see you soon Love." and with that left.**_

_**He watched from afar as the flames built and encompassed the boy, the orange flames burning brightly. He pulled one of Alec's daggers from his belt and looked at the boy again. His face was smiling as the flames licked his cheeks and finally overtook him completely. Without looking down, Magnus sliced the dagger across his wrists severing skin, muscle and vein. The cold feeling overtook him, and as Alec burned, Magnus froze.**_


End file.
